Draw Me Love
by darktenshi17
Summary: Riku loved to draw. It was one of the little things he’d kept hidden from his childhood friends. AkuRiku fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't have much else to say other than that. I can barely afford my books for university, or even university, do you think if I owned Kingdom Hearts I would be having financial problems?

**Draw Me Love **

Riku loved to draw. It was one of the little things he'd kept hidden from his childhood friends. Not because he didn't want them to know, more so it had just never come up. Not the Riku thought his friends would really mind if they were to find out.

Riku loved to draw everything and everyone; he loved to draw the trees, cars, and people, especially when they were just doing simple things. There was one thing Riku loved to draw more than anything though. He loved to draw the things that he could never have in life.

It was through this that Riku met Axel.

Riku liked to draw in the park most of all and he was doing so one day in late September, drawing a mother pushing her child on a swing when a shadow fell over his book. Startled Riku looked up into a pair of dancing apple green eyes.

"You've got quite a talent there."

Blushing Riku looked back down at the unfinished picture on the page. "Thanks, but it's only a hobby."

The green eyes twinkled as the man laughed. "Mind if I sit?" When Riku shook his head, he sat down next to the silver haired boy, flipping his red hair back with a flick of his wrist. "You should consider pursuing it as a profession, you're really good."

Riku's blush deepened and he shook his head. "I'm really not that good."

The stranger laughed as if Riku had made some big joke. "Don't be modest you draw like a pro."

Just as Riku was about to reply he saw Sora and Kairi in the distance. "I'm sorry I have to go. It was nice to meet you."

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Nodding Riku waved as he headed towards where Sora and Kairi were coming from. "I'm Riku."

The next few days Riku returned to the park regularly in hopes of seeing Axel again. He always had his pencil and sketchbook ready in case he saw the redhead. Just once he would like to draw him, so that he would have a memory of the man forever. He'd attempted drawing Axel from memory but it hadn't turned out too well.

It was almost two weeks before he actually did see the redhead again. Instead of at the park he saw him in passing at the mall while he was with Sora and Kairi. Unfortunately Axel didn't see him, this was probably do to the fact that he was talking to the slightly familiar looking blonde boy that was hanging off his arm. This crushed Riku and according to his two best friends he was a 'bummer' to hang out with all day.

When next Axel and Riku talked it was once again at the park. Riku had been sketching an elderly lady feeding ducks at the pond. He was surprised when two hands covered his eyes and a cheerful voice proclaimed, "Guess who!"

Riku pulled away from him irritably, although he couldn't understand why, and returned to sketching. "What do you want?"

"Wow someone's a Grouchy Gus." Axel said as he plopped down next to the irritated teenager. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." Riku said as he tried to draw the facial expression on the woman's face only to have it keep coming out angry.

Axel frowned and studied Riku intently. "Well something must be wrong for you to be so irritated. Because frankly looking at the old goose she doesn't seem to be scowling that much."

With a frustrated growl Riku slammed the sketchbook closed and got up. "I don't need this shit." He growled as he stomped off, ignoring Axel's 'What shit?' in the background.

By the time Halloween came around Riku had stopped drawing altogether. He hadn't felt any inspiration at all nor had he returned to the park once since his last meeting with Axel.

Currently he had other things to occupy his mind. Sora and Kairi were dragging him to a college Halloween party, despite the fact that they were all still in high school. He wasn't too sure about attending but Sora and Kairi had begged him to go, even going so far as saying that they already had an outfit picked out for him. How could Riku say no?

So here he was now at a Halloween party, dressed as a belly dancer, although he thought he looked more like some sort of Egyptian slave, and being hit on by three older guys who thought he was a girl. If it weren't for the fact that they could crush him without even needing to flex a muscle, Riku would have yelled at and pummelled the guys. Instead he just stood there nursing a cup of punch and trying to ignore them.

Things crossed the line when one of the guys, and just Riku's luck the biggest, reached down and cupped Riku's ass. Riku was just about to punch the guy's lights out, or attempt to, when to arms wrapped around his naked waist, the outfit didn't leave much to the imagination, and a familiar voice spoke over his head. "Hey ass wipes he's with me."

"Common Axel! We were just playing with her! She's so gorgeous, what with that silver wig and pale skin." The biggest guy said laughing nervously with his friends.

Axel pulled Riku tighter to him. "First of all she's a he, meaning a guy. Second I don't think he enjoyed being man handled by the likes of you. And third he's with me. Got it memorized?" He must have done something that Riku couldn't see because the next thing he knew the three guys were disappearing into the crowd and Riku was being spun around to face Axel. "Hey."

"Don't hey me!" Riku said, not at all happy to have Axel come to his rescue. "I didn't need your help!"

"Apparently you did." Axel said chuckling. "What's a high schooler like you doing at a college party anyway?"

Glowering at him, Riku looked away before answering. "My friends Sora and Kairi dragged me here."

"Sora, Sora, Sora. . . I know that name from somewhere." Axel said tapping his chin, one arm still around Riku's waist. "Ah! He's Roxas' cousin, the one that Roxas invited to the party. That explains how you guys got in."

"And just who is Roxas to you?" Riku couldn't help but asked as he watched Axel out of the corner of his eyes.

Axel chuckled. "He's my best friend. Why you jealous?"

"Of course not! I hardly even know you! Just because I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh and the sound of your voice doesn't mean anything!" Riku blurted out without thinking, then realizing what he had said went paler.

To his favour Axel didn't say anything right away, instead he chose to remain silent for a moment, probably digesting what Riku had just said. Then he grinned widely. "Well I love your silver hair and gorgeous eyes that remind me of the sea. I especially love the way you look when you're blushing like you are now."

And indeed Riku was blushing darkly at all the compliments Axel had given him. But why? Was the redhead just toying with him? His thought process was interrupted when he felt a pair of warm lips on his.

"I like you a lot Riku. Got it memorized?"

**FIN**

A/N: I don't know why I wrote this, I just felt like it one day. I know it's not amazing or anything but I'm not too disappointed in the way it turned out. Oh and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta reader or anything and I usually don't have time to re-read things. Please comment and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
